Memories
by dragen545
Summary: Sometimes Sora gets feelings that aren't his. Sometimes he sees things that he's never seen before, yes at the same time, he has. Maybe it's from a different life.


Author Note: This is my first attempt at writing fan fics, so I want honest opinions. If this sucks really really bad, I want honesty. I only want people to tell me that this is good if it's good please. I don't think it's that great, but that's for you guys to decide isn't it. So please review and tell me what you think about it.

Memories

Sora couldn't remember a time when he hadn't felt like some things that he did had happened before. When he was young his mother had told him that it was something called deja vu. She had told him that everyone got it and it was nothing to worry about. It just happened sometimes.

And Sora had no reason to doubt her. He had asked Kairi and Riku about it and they had confirmed that they too felt the feelings of deja vu sometimes.

So for most of his childhood he ignored it. It was usually just small things, like when he picked up his wooden sword and fought with Riku, or when he drew pictures on the walls of a cave that he had found with Riku and Kairi. It would be this intense feeling of nostalgia that spread through him. His body would freeze up and his mind would go blank. Then as suddenly as the feelings came, they would disappear. They would just be there one second and gone the next. And life would continue on as it usually did.

But as Sora grew up, the deja vu got more intense. By the time Sora was twelve, feelings other than nostalgia came with the deja vu. Sometimes when he was fighting with Riku, he got these feelings that were so powerful and confusing it knocked him to the ground. He would feel anger, pain, sadness that pushed through him in a wave of confusion.

He would fall to the ground and clutch himself: his head, his chest, his stomach. It didn't matter where he held onto, he was just trying to hold himself together. If felt as though the strange emotions were so powerful and raging that they were going to rip him apart into thousands of millions of little pieces.

Riku would drop to his knees, confused but still trying to help Sora as best he could. Hadn't his friend just been jumping about, happy and cheerful? Riku didn't think that he had hit Sora _that_ hard. But his voice didn't reach Sora, and when he touched him, Sora would shutter away like he had been burned by the other boy.

But then soon enough, weather it was a few seconds or minutes later, Sora would stop shaking and he would open his eyes,look at Riku, and smile. He would brush off whatever questions Riku asked, and insist that they continue their fight. Riku would argue that Sora should rest and that maybe he was sick, but Sora was persistent. Riku would eventually agree to continue the fight, but he made sure that they stopped earlier than than they normally would. Even if that did mean letting Sora win. Sora would laugh and make jokes and make it seem as if he hadn't just been quivering.

So the first time that it happened, Riku brushed it off thinking it was nothing. The second time it happened when they were fighting, Riku insisted that Sora go see a doctor; just to make sure that nothing was wrong with him. Sora said that he would think about it, but never really got around to going.

The third time it happened, Kairi was watching them fight, cheering both of them on from the sidelines. When Sora went down clutching at his chest, Kairi ran over to him, but when he reached out her arm to touch him, Riku pulled her arm away.

"Touching him hurts him more" he said, managing to keep his voice calm but his eyes just as confused and worried as Kairi was. She looked at him sharply, her eyebrows furrowed.

"This happened before?"

Riku nodded, kneeling down next to Sora. "Twice" He whispered.

"Can we help him?"

"He'll snap out of it soon. I think."

Kairi could only watch her friend in fear, questions popping into her head one after another. Then right before her eyes, Sora changed again. The twitching stopped and Sora seemed to calm down. His breathing, which had been erratic short breaths, slowed down to deep calm inhales and exhales. A few seconds later, Sora opened his eyes and sat up, holding a hand to his head. He at first he didn't seem to notice that he wasn't alone, but when he did notice, he took his hand from his head and smiled.

"I'm alright" he said a bit too cheerfully for someone who had just collapsed.

"No you're not" Riku told him.

Sora only looked at him, his expression unreadable. Kairi watched them both without saying a word.

The two friends encouraged Sora to tell someone, his parents, a doctor. Anyone. But for some reason, he refused too.

"I don't want someone to tell me that I'm messed up" Sora told them one day when the three of them were sitting on the beach.

"But Sora..." Kairi whispered. Riku remained silent. They didn't know what to say to Sora to make him think otherwise.

If Riku had had his way, he wouldn't have dueled Sora ever again. But for some reason Sora insisted, and he wouldn't take no for an answer. So they fought. Riku tried to make it so that they would stop when it looked like Sora was getting tired, but that didn't seem to trigger the breakdowns. They came randomly, sometimes a few months apart, sometimes only a few days. Riku wondered if there was anything other than fighting that triggered the breakdowns, but whenever the subject came up, Sora avoided it, or changed the subject. So Kairi and Riku kept an eye on him. Both eyes whenever they could.

And so a few more years passed, and slowly the breakdowns came less and less. Riku and Kairi thought that it was just a strange phase that Sora had gone through, and slowly they forgot about it.

But they hadn't stopped. Sora had simply learned how to control them. Whenever he could feel the emotions coming that weren't his, he learned that he could shove them into a little corner of his mind. They would stay there, powerful, but not controlling like they had been before. He wasn't one to let something unknown control him. So he pushed himself. He battled with Riku more and more, half hoping for another episode so that he could shove those emotions into the little corner in his mind.

And Sora found that over time, it wasn't just emotions that came. Maybe it was the control that caused them to come, or maybe it was that they would have come weather or not Sora had learned control. Whatever the reason, Sora wasn't only getting emotions, but memories.

It started as pictures. One time when he was working on suppressing the emotions, a picture came to him. It was of Riku, in a strange castle. Wearing a strange outfit, of red and black and blue. It was definitely Riku, but it wasn't at the same time. It couldn't be, because Riku was standing right in front of him. Wearing his usual outfit of blue and yellow. But he could still see the image of the other Riku, in his mind's eyes.

The more he fought with Riku, the more pictures he saw. Then it spread to times other than fighting. Like the time when he had been watching a sunset with Riku and Kairi on the beach, and then he saw himself with Kairi working on a raft. Sora had never built a raft with and Kairi, and they were sitting on the beach with Riku watching the sunset now, so why could he see a raft?

Some of the pictures were happier than others. Like the one with the raft. Some were scary, like the one with the other Riku. Some were just strange. There were pictures of strange places that Sora had never seen with people who Sora had never met. But they were interesting. Sora wanted to know all there was to know about these strange emotions and thee strange pictures.

He didn't tell Riku and Kairi about them. The pictures, that its. They were already concerned enough about him, they didn't need to think that he was crazy. Sora knew that he wasn't crazy though. There was something behind the pictures, something that Sora had to find out.

Then one day, it wasn't just images anymore. There was one time when he was looking at Kairi and then all of a sudden he was seeing her lying in the strange castle. He saw himself rush up to her, and he saw the other Riku appear. All while he was having a normal conversation with Kairi.

There were other visions too. Many of them, had a duck, a dog, and sometimes a little cricket with him in strange places. Sometimes he saw glimpses of a big white castle, not like the strange castle where he had seen the other Riku and Kairi. Now and then someone in a big black trench coat would appear.

The visions came the most when he was fighting with Riku. There was something about the fight that made Sora see the visions. Maybe it was because he found himself fighting a lot with the duck and the dog in those visions. No, not fought with them really, fought _alongside_ them was more like it. Against...monsters. They were these strange blobs of darkness, of shadow. Mostly they looked like over sized ants. With bright yellow eyes. Sometimes they took on other forms, but they all had that same feeling about them. Sora's skin prickled whenever he saw them in his vision. There was another kind of enemy too. They couldn't be the same type as the dark shadows, because they had a different feel about them. Not darkness, it was something that had taken a long time to figure out because they didn't show up as much as the dark ones. But they were nothingness. A creepy eerie nothingness. He got the same feeling from the guys in the black trench coats too. That same nothingness.

But he didn't fight the darkness and the nothingness with his wooden sword. It was something else, and something strange; a giant key. Sora wondered how he had managed to kill the shadows with a giant key that wasn't even sharp, but seeing as all of his visions were strange, he figured that it was just something that was just part of the strangeness.

Sometimes the visions would creep into his normal life as well. Whenever he hugged Kairi, he felt like she would disappear. Sometimes before he reached for his wooden sword, he would hold out his hand, half expecting the giant key to appear there. And then there was that one time when he was introducing himself to someone, and after he had said "Hi, I'm Sora" he had gotten the greatest urge to gesture to his sides and say "And these are my friends, Donald and Goofy" although there was no one next to him and he didn't even know anyone by the name of Donald or Goofy.

As time went on, Sora was able to piece some of the visions together. It was like, in some sort of past life he had been chosen to go on an adventure and through some strange turn of events, he went with the duck and the dog named Donald and Goofy. On his quest, he had been separated from Riku and Kairi, and he was searching for them desperately. Sometimes he would run into Riku again, but something had happened to him to make him different, to make him darker. They fought a lot, and they both searched for Kairi a lot. Then there was the point where Riku stopped being evil, and Sora stopped looking for Kairi. In those visions it was always Riku he was looking for. But Sora knew that he found Riku eventually in that past life, because every once in a while, he would have a vision of the three of them, back on the island looking happy and not having to care about saving the worlds.

Sora learned how to live with the emotions and the pictures and the visions. He figured that it was just shadows from a past life, for there was nothing else that they could be. They were just _there_ and there was nothing that he could to to stop them, so he stopped worrying about them. It wasn't like he had another option.

Around the age of fifteen though, his whole view of the old memories changed, and he wasn't able to hide it from Riku and Kairi either. It had been a warm day during the summer and Sora had convinced Riku to fight with him. As usually without thinking he held out his hand like how he did in his visions. It was simply a reflex to do so, and he didn't expect anything to happen. So you can imagine how surprised he was when he felt cool metal appear in his hands, saw the long key-like weapon from the memories, and heard a little gasp from Kairi who had come to watch the fight. Sora could only stare at his hand awestruck, but his fingers wrapped around it comfortably, and the extra weight felt friendly, like it had always been there.

"Sora, what's that?" Kairi asked sounding a little confused and frightened. It just wasn't usual for am over sized key to appear in your friend's hands.

"Keyblade" Sora answered, not knowing where he had learned the name.

"What's a keyblade?" Riku asked calmly coming over to examine it.

"I don't know" Sora replied dazed, letting Riku take it from his hands. Riku took a swing with it to test it out, and jumped a bit when it dissolved in his hands. Then suddenly it wasn't in his hands anymore and Sora was holding it again.

"Well whatever it is" Kairi said coming over to look at it herself, "It seems to like you."

"What do you do with it?" Riku asked.

"I fight with it" Sora replied, sure of his answer this time.

Riku and Kairi looked at each other. "You...fight?"

"Yep" Sora replied, giving it a swing. If felt as if it had been made solely for him. The Keyblade felt so _right_ in his hands that he had to wonder if he hadn't been fighting with it his entire life, although he had never seen it for real before.

"At least not in this life" he mumbled to himself.

"What?" Kairi asked. Sora jumped, he had forgotten that his friends were there.

"It's nothing" Sora said, swinging It some more.

Riku and Kairi frowned at each other.

"Sora" Riku said, "spill." Sora stared at them, silent.

"You seem to know more about this than we do. Please, tell us what's going on." Kairi pleaded.

Sora sighed and gestured for them to sit down next to him. Over the next hour he told about the pictures and the vision that he had been having for the past few years. He told them all he knew about the adventure and his traveling companions, all the while clutching to his keyblade.

"I think they're memories from a different past" Sora admitted.

Kairi and Riku looked confused but they seemed to get the gist of things.

"So" Riku asked "What are we going to do about it?"

Sora's head looked up at his friends, confused. "We?"

Kairi giggled, "We're not going to let you do this alone silly head."

"You'd end up getting yourself killed" Riku commented lightly, "I mean last time you had a duck and a dog for your traveling companions. Who knows what kind of trouble you could get into?"

Sora let out a little grin. "It was a magical duck" he protested.

"So what are we going to do?" Kairi asked again.

The three of them were silent for a moment before a big grin spread over Sora's face. He stood up and walked over to the edge of the water. Half turning to the other two, he called out

"We build a raft!"


End file.
